konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
The Lightning Boy From Another World '(魔界から来た電撃少年 ''Makai Kara Kita Dengeki Shōnen) is the first episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime. Summary On a moonlit night, Gash Bell is seen holding onto the talons of an eagle soaring in the sky. He picks up a scent in the air and tells this eagle, Owashi, that they're getting close. A large yellowtail fish suddenly leaps from the water and in an instant, Gash lets go of Owashi in order to claim the fish. The next morning, Kiyomaro Takamine lounges in his bedroom surrounded by numerous scholarly textbooks. His mother, Hana Takamine, pleads for Kiyomaro to go to school that day only to be met with Kiyomaro's burst of anger telling her that he's not interested in being surrounded by those who he deems as intellectually inferior to him. Kiyomaro then finds himself suddenly reprimanded by Gash who appears right outside his window both naked and clinging onto Owashi. Gash then bursts into Kiyomaro's bedroom and hands Kiyomaro a letter from Seitarou Takamine, Kiyomaro's father and a college professor in England. In Seitarou's letter, Seitarou wishes Kiyomaro a belated happy 14th birthday. The letter continues and explains the circumstances in which Seitarou had met Gash. The letter reveals that Gash had been found by Seitarou in a forest both unconscious and injured. Gash, greatful having been saved, expresses to him that he wishes to return the favor in some way. Seitarou explains Kiyomaro's current situation with him being uninterested in attending school and asks for Gash's help in getting him back on track. Seitarou also mentions the mysterious red book that Gash had with him and explains that although he was personally unable to decipher it, he entrusts Kiyomaro with the task of being able to figure out the mystery behind the book in order to aid Gash, who appears to have had lost his memories, in returning home. Kiyomaro, irritated with Gash's insistence that he'll be in charge of helping him turn his life around, yells at Gash while holding Gash's red book. Kiyomaro finds himself accidentally casting the first spell causing Gash to shoot electricity from his mouth destroying Kiyomaro's bedroom. Kiyomaro finds himself in utter disbelief as to what had just occurred while Gash remains entirely clueless. Downstairs, Hana tells Kiyomaro that if he's not going to be attending school that morning then he will be watching after Gash instead. Kiyomaro tries to tell his mother about Gash's ability to shoot lightning out of his mouth but fails to convince both Hana and Gash who both deny such a claim. Annoyed, Kiyomaro then declares that he'll be going to school instead and snags Gash's book before he leaves the house. Hana apologizes to Gash for Kiyomaro’s behavior, to which Gash assures her he’ll help her son make a friend if that will cheer her up. Kiyomaro spends most of his time in class attempting to decipher the language of the red book then soon discovers a small section of lines that appear in a different color. Kiyomaro is able to read these lines which say, "The first spell, zakeru." Gash remains right beside Kiyomaro’s desk on the floor, disguised as a duffel bag and unnoticed by everybody. Kiyomaro is then called on by his teacher to solve the problem on the board. After Kiyomaro answers the question correctly, he sits back down and discovers that he's the main topic of discussion by his fellow classmates who whisper amongst themselves negative comments in regards to Kiyomaro. After his morning class ends, Kiyomaro promptly packs his stuff away and decides to leave. Gash soon chases after him and soon sees that Kiyomaro has already been stopped by one of his fellow classmates, Suzume Mizuno,' '''who begs for Kiyomaro to stay. Kiyomaro, in a burst of anger, tells Suzume to leave him alone and only to then be scolded by Gash who also blows his own cover. Kiyomaro then chases Gash around the school and the two of them end up outside alone. Gash comes up with a plan, to which he calls the "Ally of Justice Plan", to help Kiyomaro explaining that by defending his fellow classmates from the various bullies in his school, it would be a sure way to make lots of friends. Kiyomaro decides to humor Gash and tells him about a notorious bully in his school, '''Kaneyama', who hangs out on the school rooftop after school that they can defeat by beating them up. Gash is lead to believe this heads up to the rooftop immediately while Kiyomaro heads his separate way. Gash arrives at the school rooftop seeing nobody there except Suzume who he converses with until Kaneyama finallyshows up. From a distance, a demon and bookkeeper pair, Hyde 'and 'Eita Kubozuka '''can be seen spying on the current situation on the rooftop. Eita decides then that he'll be the one to rescue Suzume in order to claim her as his girlfriend. The two of them head off in the direction of the school with Hyde using his '''spell, jikiru, to allow Eita to ride his skateboard through the wind. Eita eventually finds himself distracted by a female model on a large advertisement billboard and crashes into a water tower thus delaying their pursuit. Meanwhile, as Kiyomaro prepares to leave school, he overhears a background conversation from some of his classmates who mention that they had their money taken from them by Kaneyama. Kiyomaro originally dismisses the fact that Kaneyama is rumored to be on the rooftop claiming that he doesn't care what happens to Gash and that if worse comes to worse, he'll be able to shoot lightning if needed. Kiyomaro's book bag then spills over revealing the red book that belonged to Gash causing Kiyomaro to start thinking about him. Back at the school rooftop, Gash continues to claim that Kiyomaro will soon show up and defeat Kaneyama. Kiyomaro soon makes it to the rooftop wondering why Gash is so injured and why hasn't he shot lightning at Kaneyama yet. Kaneyama continues to beat up Gash telling him that he had been tricked by Kiyomaro and how Kiyomaro considers anyone else other than him worthless. Kiyomaro stands still behind the door to the rooftop overhearing this telling himself that Kaneyama is right and continues to hope that Gash will soon realize he had been lied to. Despite everything, Gash persists and begins to defend Kiyomaro explaining how it was never Kiyomaro's fault that he happened to be a genius and how it wasn't his fault that all of his classmates began to treat him so poorly out of jealousy. Gash then scolds Kaneyama claiming that he is the one who shouldn't come to school and vows to defend Kiyomaro if he continues to talk about Kiyomaro in such a way. Kaneyama then questions Gash and Suzume about Kiyomaro's whereabouts to which Gash responds that he's late because he had to use the bathroom. Kiyomaro, who was originally moved by Gash's speech about him, finds himself embarrassed at the excuse that Gash had come up for him and finally joins both Gash and Suzume on the rooftop. Kaneyama then proceeds to effortlessly beat up Kiyomaro. Gash and Suzume try and root for Kiyomaro but Kiyomaro begins to inform them that he's ready to give up. Gash then tells Kiyomaro that their plan was already successful since Kiyomaro had finally shown up and never looked more alive until then. Suzume also thanks Kiyomaro for coming to save her. Kaneyama becomes more upset believing that the trio are now trying to make fun of him due to their sudden excitement. Gash then claims he had another plan, "Praying to the Heavens", in the event that this happens explaining that they should now hope for a miracle to happen that will help save them. Just then, Eita drops from the sky on his skateboard landing on Kaneyama and breezing past Suzume to then cat call her causing Suzume to become embarrassed. Kaneyama then attempts to attack Eita who then blows Kaneyama away using jikiru while making it seem that it was him who has wind powers. Eita then skates over to Suzume, grabs her wrist, and claims that she will be his new girlfriend. Suzume tries to escape but Eita holds her wrist with great force preventing her from getting away. Kiyomaro and Gash attempt to come to her rescue only to then also be blown away by jikiru. Gash tries again to attack Eita on his own with Kiyomaro also running in to protect Gash from jikiru. While leaping in to grab Gash, Kiyomaro then notices Hyde who appears in a blink of an eye using his spell right behind Eita. Kiyomaro also begins to realize that Eita also carries a book similar to Gash's and that Hyde himself also has similar eyes like Gash. Kiyomaro then figures out that the book is what allows Hyde to be able to use his powers. With this in mind, Kiyomaro holds Gash's red book in his hands and the book begins to glow bright as he casts Gash's first spell at the duo. A large bolt of lightning shoots out of Gash's mouth blowing up the rooftop building and forcing Hyde and Eita to retreat as a result of being overpowered by such an attack. Kiyomaro, Suzume, and Gash are bewildered as to what had just happened but despite this, Gash is shown to still be unaware that he was the one who had done that. Soon after, Hyde and Eita are shown to be riding on top of a moving truck driving down the highway. Eita is both irritated and confused with what had just occurred and surprised that both Gash and Kiyomaro had the same book as them. Hyde then responds saying it's best for them to retreat for now then thinks to himself how unbelivable it was for Gash to had been so powerful despite only remembering him as a weakling. At the same time, from the inside of a building nearby overlooking the city, another mysterious demon notices smoke in the distance commenting that the explosion was the result of another fellow demon's spell. The woman accompanying him, who had been enjoying a cup of tea, then calmly comments on how the battle to decide king of the Demon World has finally begun. At the Takamine residence that evening, Kiyomaro gives Gash a bath and is amazed at how quickly Gash had healed from his injuries. Gash then tells Kiyomaro that tomorrow he plans on continuing to help Kiyomaro make friends at school. The night ends with Kiyomaro writing a letter back to his father thanking him for the unusual birthday gift and notes that it seems he'll have some unbelievable times ahead of him now thanks to Gash Bell. Characters by Appearance Manga & Anime Differences * In the manga, Kiyomaro originally monologues to himself how bored he has been with life recently. The anime does not feature this moment. * The teacher introduced in this episode, presumably Hidetoshi Nakata, can be seen with a minor character design change when they are featured again in episode 3. * In the manga, when being confronted by Suzume, Kiyomaro tells her that she shouldn't be hanging around him because this would cause her to be shunned by other fellow classmates. This was never mentioned in the anime. * In the manga, Suzume does not formally introduce herself to Gash until chapter 4. * In the manga, Kiyomaro overhears two students having a conversation as he prepares to leave school. The two students wonder where Suzume had gone to since she originally had left to collect money for choir concert tickets and had been missing ever since. This makes Kiyomaro come to the conclusion that Suzume must have been another target for Kaneyama but figures Gash would be able to protect her. In the anime, the background conversation between the two students was simply about them losing their money to Kaneyama with no mention of Suzume at all. * In the manga, after Gash heads to the rooftop of the school, he immediately finds Kaneyama holding Suzume in the air by her shirt threatening her to hand over any money she had. In the anime, Suzume was never handled in such a way and Gash instead finds Suzume alone on the rooftop. * Eita and Hyde were anime exclusive characters that were never involved in the original manga chapters that this particular episode was based on. Kiyomaro manages to figure out the red book's function on his own in the manga. ** Despite this, Hyde later appears in the manga as a cameo character first appearing in chapter 319 thus making him the only anime-exclusive character that also appears in the manga. * A 'Praying to the Heavens' plan was never introduced in the manga and is an anime exclusive backup plan Gash had made in the event that Kaneyama had not been defeated yet by Kiyomaro. * The anime introduces Sherry and 'Brago '''much earlier than in the original manga. * In Kiyomaro's letter to his father in the manga, Kiyomaro mentions that truthfully, although Gash is a nice boy, he's afraid of whatever may happen next with him around and wonders just who he really is. In the anime, this was never mentioned in Kiyomaro's letter. VIZ Censorship & Other Dubbing Differences * Various character names received new VIZ localization translations. All characters that were introduced for the first time in this episode had the following changes: ** Gash Bell → Zatch Bell ** Kiyomaro Takamine → Kiyo Takamine ** Suzume Mizuno → Suzy Mizuno ** Kaneyama → Kane ** Eita Kubozuka → Eido *** These localization changes are also present in the VIZ localized version of the manga series. * In the original airing of the series, Gash is fully naked when he first appears in Kiyomaro's bedroom. In the U.S. airing of this episode, all scenes that originally have Gash naked have been edited over to have a crude pair of white boxer shorts drawn onto Gash. This is a very prominent censorship that can be seen many times throughout the airing of the anime. * Violent threats and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. In this episode in particular, Gash uses much stronger language when arguing back against Kaneyama using threats saying he'll "cut away his mouth" if he continues to speak ill of Kiyomaro. Lines similar to this are mostly toned down and swear words are avoided altogether in the English dubbing of the anime. * When Kiyomaro first sees Gash outside his window, in the original Japanese airing he tells himself he must be more tired than he thought and says he'll just pretend that him seeing Gash outside his window didn't happen. In the English dub, Kiyomaro instead notes that he's no longer going to be having pastrami before bed. * In the original Japanese airing, Kiyomaro says the phrase, "ふざけるな?! (''Fuzakeruna)" as an expression —essentially meaning 'don't be silly'— that causes Gash's first spell, zakeru, to be cast on accident. In the English dub, Kiyomaro casts the first spell by utterng Gash's dub name, Zatch, incorrectly in the phrase, "Zack-er, whatever your name is!" ** This is also evident in the original Japanese manga and VIZ localization. * Any banners and surfaces Gash wrote on originally had his Japanese writing appear to be a naturally messy writing style. In the U.S airing of this episode, Gash's Japanese writing is replaced by English text in a Comic Sans font. * In the Japanese airing when Suzume meets Gash again at the rooftop of the school, Suzume only makes a simple introduction of herself telling Gash her first and last name. In the English dubbing, Suzume introduces herself as Kiyomaro's girlfriend that he doesn't know of yet. * When Eita first skateboards past Suzume, the original Japanese airing had made Suzume's skirt be flipped upward showing her underwear. VIZ censored this scene by making it so that Suzume's skirt remains still. ** Eita originally makes a comment on the color of her underwear in this scene as well. This was later changed in the English dubbing having Eita comment on Suzume's skirt instead. * As Suzume struggles to escape Eita's grip, in the original Japanese episode Suzume exclaims that the choir club is meeting soon whereas in the English dub she claims that it is the fruit lovers club that's meeting soon. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Introduction Arc Category:Gash Bell Category:Owashi Category:Kiyomaro Takamine Category:Hana Takamine Category:Seitarou Takamine Category:Suzume Mizuno Category:Kaneyama Category:Eita Kubozuka Category:Hyde Category:Brago Category:Sherry Belmont